


Mini Fic: ❄️Winter’s Wish❄️

by Crazy_Comet_97



Category: AJR (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Jack being Jack, Mini Fic, Mpreg, New York City, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, and he calls her snowflake because YES, and she is cuuuuuute, completed work, he always wanted a daughter called Winter, now he's got one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Comet_97/pseuds/Crazy_Comet_97
Summary: Winter wants to go on the carousel and asks her father to come with her. Jack doesn't have the heart to say no, even though he's overdue with twins.(based on this Tumblr post: https://amalepregnancyworld.tumblr.com/post/642696331856609280/overdue-jack-met)
Kudos: 1





	Mini Fic: ❄️Winter’s Wish❄️

"Daddy, Daddy!" Winter was pulling at his dressing gown that morning as he brushed his teeth in the mirror.

Almost a week overdue with the twins, the movement made his back ache, but he couldn't help but smile seeing his daughter's big eyes and freckles. "Yes, my snowflake?"

"They reopened the horsies in the city, can we please go and ride them? Uncle Adam and Uncle Ryan said we could, but I had to ask you first!”

Jack had to smile. it was about time. The carousel had been closed since the start of last year, given the virus had pretty much wiped out everything. Even him, Ryan and Adam’s studio time.

But, somehow, not only had Jack managed to raise his daughter though it (and cope with being heavily pregnant at the end of said year with two overexcited babies, just like their sister before them), their 4th album was on schedule and now they had a break before they would start working on their 5th one later in the year (and of course, for all 4 of them becoming six to rest).

“Yeah, that’s okay. That sounds like lots of fun. The horsies will be glad to see you three, I’m sure.”

“I was hoping you’d come with us, Daddy.” Winter’s little face looked up at him with so much expectation.

“Oh, snowflake, I-” He went to say that he was much too tired to come with them and that he needed to be at home in case the babies decided to (finally) arrive, but his daughter’s lower lip wobbled and his heart melted.

Adam and Ryan were going to kill him.

* * *

Adam and Ryan were going to /kill/ him.

Honestly, when Winter came back to tell them Daddy said they could go into the city and to the carousel, they had been all for it. Their niece was rather excited and they couldn’t blame her after the year they’d had. However, the excitement fell away as while they were getting into the car, their little brother emerged from the house and opened the back door, getting in next to his daughter.

Both the older brothers looked at each other, before Adam turned in the driver’s seat to look at him. “Uh...Jack, what are you doing?”

“Coming to see my daughter go on her favourite ride?” Jack offered sheepishly.

“Why are you even- dude, you literally were due yesterday! You could go into labor and that park is nowhere /near/ a hospital!”

“Look, man, I’ll be fine.” Somehow, Jack had managed in the short span of time that his brothers had taken to dress Winter, to dress himself.

A task these days.

He wore his signature hat, a white t-shirt that barely managed to stretch itself over his bump, black jeans and a black jacket.

He’d even managed (though a lot of twisting), to slip on some shoes without assistance.

“Come on, I won’t even be on the ride, I’m just coming to watch Winter.”

“Watching only.” Ryan shook a finger at him and Jack rolled his eyes. “If you even step foot on one of those horses in our line of sight, we are dragging you to the car and locking you in.”

“Yes, /Dad/.” Jack made a funny face at Winter, making her giggle.

“I’ll tell /our/ Dad if you do something stupid, mark my words.” The threat didn’t go unheeded.

* * *

It was really a nice night out in New York. It seemed to be tailor made for them.

Jack grins behind a phone camera as Ryan, Adam and his little girl came around again (waving of course) from the other 2 loops that they did, all mounted on rainbow colored horses as the grand lights of the carousel blink around them, Winter’s uncles making sure that she was staying balanced on her horses between them as her little legs couldn’t reach the pedals yet.

It was a really cute sight to see and it couldn’t help but make him feel warm inside knowing that next time they came, there would be two more children with them to take onto the ride and most likely, three horses still only taken up.

He couldn’t help but laugh as he ended the recording when Winter, her cheeks and nose rosy from the cold, rushed up to him, her uncles close behind.

“Did you see me, did you see me Daddy!?” “I certainly did, snowflake! Did you have fun?” At Winter’s grin, he grinned too.

“I swear you got bigger in the last ten minutes since we left you.” “Shut up, Adam!” “Yeah, shush up Uncle Adam!” “Okay, okay, sorry!”

“Anyway, /children/.-” Ryan shook his head. “Me and Adam are going to go over the hot cocoa stand and get us some drinks before we head off.”

“Let me guess, Winter and me have to stay at the bench. Unfair, guys.”

“Hey, you were the one who decided to come out to the park overdue with twins, J. Just sit and as Winter said, shush up. We’ll be back in a minute.”

Jack just shook his head as they walked off, tears prickling at his eyes. Stupid hormones.

Ever since Winter’s birth (in their old apartment bathtub), Ryan and Adam would never let him live it down, as brothers did. It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t know she was coming before she decided to!

Speaking of Winter, Jack looked over and noticed Winter, despite just having gotten off the ride, looked...kinda sad. “Hey, snowflake, what’s the matter?”

“Nothin’.” Jack knew his daughter better than that, given her eyes were looking at the whited dusted grass on the ground.

“Winter-” He sighed and she did too, looking up at him (and over his belly too).

“I just wanted to go on one more time, but we can’t cause’ it’ll close before Uncle Adam and Uncle Ryan get back with our cocoa.”

She shuffled her feet. “It’s okay though, because I know that you and my little brothers can’t get on cause’ Uncle Adam said you won’t fit, guess I’ll just have to wait another day.”

“Uncle Adam said I won’t fit, huh?” That was a challenge in itself. While Jack could think (or really, list) a million reasons that he should /not/ get on the ride in his current state, the mere thought that his brother made out like he wouldn’t fit on one of the horses hit him hard and he smirked.

“Wanna make Uncle Adam and Uncle Ryan /really/ mad?” Winter’s face said it all.

* * *

It took him bending his already sore back in an arch to get on (take that, Adam), but the look on his older brother’s faces was worth the pain. Their eyes almost bugged out of their skulls and the cups in their hands almost got let go of, seeing their heavily pregnant younger brother and niece, mounted on two horses and blowing cheeky kisses their way as it went back around.

Jack’s shirt, given it barely fit with they left, had ridden up a little, exposing the lower part of the bump to the poor citizens of Brooklyn as they went around, one hand on his daughter’s leg with the other holding on.

If he heard a “You are so dead when you get off that horse, Jack!” called out from the crowd of people that were now watching them, he just turned to Winter and shrugged, both of them giggling as the ride continued without much fuss.

It was worth it, Jack mused to himself as he watched his daughter’s face. It was worth exactly that smile, that laugh, those little moments. Making Winter’s wish come true.


End file.
